fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Anastasia d'Jolice
Anastasia Is a Dark-Mage in the kingdom of Fiore. Appearance Anastasia stands at an average height. She has a slim but not too lanky build with shiny auburn brown wavy hair that extends past the mid-section of her back. Under most situations, her hair is worn down and never tied up due to her own personal reasons. She has a fairly light complexion with smooth and silky skin all around. Her only odd physical feature would be the freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her outfits always revolve around a 'kimono' and modern Japanese theme. She indeed, does have many outfits, but they all consist of kimonos. Personality Quiet, seemingly uncaring, snobbish,graceful; Anastasia has been describes to be a witch by many, but Elegant at the same time. She is relitively quiet, keeping her emotions to herself unless she is in company of those those to her. This is due to the social restrictions that were placed upon her by her mother and father, politically-motivated parents. She has an independant attitude and likes to do things her way but if something needs to get done, she will most likely get it done without hesitation. Synopsis Coming soon. History Anastasia d'Jolice was born an only child to an extremely wealthy family in Bosco, a neighboring country to Fiore. Her father was a nobleman aiming to be Governer, and her mother a cosmetic shop owner. With this kind of lifestyle, Anastasia was naturally given whatever she wanted; as long as she behaved. Her parents were strict and she was constantly required to stay silent and behave perfectly, which in later years seemed to lead to her emotional distance from others. She greatly dispised her life in the Kingdom, to the point where she would throw knives at the wayy out of sheer boredom. While strilling one day, she met a male by the name of Guiche Di Gramont. She normally would have jsut kept walking but he would not allow it. Forcing her to talk back, they eventually became good friends to the point where they would see eachother every day. When not with him, to alleviate her boredom, she took up the hobby of reading and learning about magic, which would soon unlock her hidden potential. Years passed by and her and Guiche got closer. He asked her to travel with him, to the Kingdom of Fiore, and she agreed. After entering the kingdom, a series of events led them to Grimiore heart after meeting a man named Uriel Cassanova. The two stayed close at all times, but this didn't last long. One day, Anastasia recieved a letter from her parents. Her father was becoming governer so she was required to return home. This wasn't all. He had arranged a marriage for her with a stranger, so she also had to return to meet the groom, her fiance. Many mroe years have passed, and Anastasia has returned to Fiore in search of Guiche and Uriel. Magic and Abilities Anastasia's magic is unknown but there have been spreading rumors that it is an extremely rare form of magic, leaving her 'close to God himself.' Equipment Unknown Relationships Guiche:: Her old childhood friend and the one she grew up with. He allowed her to break free from the iron restrictions of her parents and he also inspired her to travel and take on the life of a mage. ""Uriel"" :The man who convinced her along with Guiche to join Grimiore heart Trivia N/a Quotes N/a